


Perdida

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Durante um intervalo em suas lições Leia e Winter fazem algumas perguntas para Sabé sobre o seu passado





	Perdida

As vezes entre suas lições e treinos Leia e Winter preferiam permanecer na sala de Sabé ao invés de dar uma volta pelos jardins do palácio, naquele dia Sabé estava ouvindo um pouco as duas falando sobre os namoricos de algumas garotas que viviam na corte enquanto ela examinava alguns documentos que Bail tinha lhe enviado mais cedo naquele dia.

Esse não era um dos principais tópicos de conversa das duas garotas normalmente mas ainda assim aparecia de tempos em tempos desde que as duas entraram na adolescência. Isso trazia a Sabé um pouco de satisfação, mesmo com a ameaça constante do império havia coisas que sempre continuariam as mesmas na maior parte dos mundos.

"E você Sabé quando você tinha nossa idade você estava apaixonada por alguém ?" Leia perguntou subitamente.

Winter repreendeu Leia com os olhos após a outra garota fazer a pergunta, Leia não pareceu se importar, isso trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Sabé.

"Sim" Sabé disse. Seria fácil mentir para a garotas, mas ela não se sentia compelida a fazê-lo. Mentir era o que ela sempre tinha que fazer quando ela trabalhava como espiã pela rebelião, então enquanto ela exercicia sua função de tutora ela mas ela não se sentia muita vontade ou obrigação de fazer isso.

"E como era ele ?"

"Não era um ele, era uma ela"

"Certo, como ela era ?"

"Brilhante...e gentil"

"Vocês namoraram por muito tempo ?"

"Nós nunca namoramos"

"Porque não ? Ela não gostava de você dessa maneira?"

"Para ser honesta até hoje eu não sei, as vezes eu achava que sim, outras que ela pensava em mim como uma irmã. E nossas circunstâncias não eram tão simples quanto a das jovens da corte de Alderaan, havia politica, e guerras, e muito mais em jogo do que o que eu sentia para ser lidado. Então eu decidi esperar por tempos mais calmos"

"Parece uma escolha sábia, é o que eu provavelmente faria o mesmo se eu estivesse sob as mesmas circunstâncias"

"Eu também julguei como sendo, isso até a republica ser destruída e eu ser informada sobre a morte dela"

Sua sentença pareceu espantar as duas garotas.

"Eu sinto muito" as duas disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigada"

"Você se arrepende ?" Winter perguntou e dessa vez foi Leia que repreendeu a amiga com o olhar.

"Sim, de algumas coisas. Agora deixando o passado de lado, vamos voltar para as suas lições, esse intervalo já durou muito tempo"

As duas garotas assentiram com a cabeça e deixaram o assunto de lado.

Ela queria dizer mais, mas sentiu que corria o risco de dizer o que seria indevido, que não contar para Padmé era o mais seguro, a opção menos complicada, adiar parecia confortavel até que parou de ser. Que o mais prudente a se fazer nem sempre era o melhor, que é muito fácil pra algo que parecia estar sempre tangível se tornar uma memória.

 


End file.
